Renesmee Cullen
by Lookie41
Summary: Nessie has one dream, to go to school. But when fate works against her, what extremes will she go to to get what she wants? Set after breaking dawn. I do not own Twilight. Please read and review! :D
1. Renesmee Cullen

Chapter 1

You would think it would be strange, living in a house full of Vampires.

It wasn't.

They were just like humans, apart from the fact that my parents always watched me sleep, and my Aunty Alice spoiled me beyond anything I deserved. I always enjoyed reading with Carlisle in his study, playing dress up's with Rosalie (if you considered Chanel and Louis Vuitton as dress up material). My Dad and Uncle Emmett were teaching me how to play baseball, but I preferred to be referee with Esme. My Mummy, Bella Cullen, was the most caring, loving, amazing person in the world. She didn't spoil me, neither neglect me. She would sit with me when I was sad, when I was crying because I wanted to go to school – I wasn't a normal child. I grew all the time. Sometimes I would wake up in the morning, and I would be an inch taller than when I went to sleep. At the rate I was growing I would never be able to be normal. To go to school and have friends who had hearts that beat, who had skin that was warm...

"Nessie! Come and have some breakfast!" It was my mother. I bounded out of my bedroom and ran to the kitchen table. She set a glass off crimson blood on the table. It smelt delicious.

"Thanks Mum" I said, taking the glass and sipping it gracefully

"Are you sure you don't want some cereal, some toast?" I shook my head firmly from side to side

"This is yummy Mum" I remarked "What is it?"

"It's mountain lion. You have your fathers taste" She said playfully, kneeling down and pulling me into a tight hug "I love you Renesmee" she whispered

"I love you too…" I said, puzzled, returning the ice cold hug "And Mum…"

"Oh, whoops. I did it again, didn't I?" Mum said, pulling away from me and staring into my eyes "I love you _Nessie_" She laughed "Carlisle is measuring you today, so drink up. We have to be at the house by noon" I nodded and began to slurp down the crimson liquid. Mum went to the bench and began to read 'A midsummer's night dream'.

"Hey Mum?" I asked. Her head snapped up from the book

"Yes, honey?"

"Can Aunty Alice come and help me pick out an outfit?" There was suddenly a quiet knock on the door. Mummy chuckled as Alice walked in.

"Come on, Nessie" Alice said, holding out a pale white hand. I took the hand willingly as she led me into my bedroom. An extension had been added on to make room for all of my clothes. Now the wide double doors stood open proudly for all to see.

"I was thinking a cute little dress today – it's a bit humid outside" Alice said happily. I nodded as Alice pulled a cute, knee high dress from the dress rack and showed it to me. It was pale blue, with a delicate bow around the waist. There were matching ballet flats to go with it, and Alice had made me a choker necklace with the Cullen crest on it that went with any outfit. I wore that too. I pulled off my pajamas and put on the outfit. Next Alice brushed and combed my hair until it was put up in a neat bun.

"Thanks Alice" I had said when she was finished. She hugged me, and then left the room. I sat down in my armchair by the window and began to read 'Economic times. A systematic review' it was interesting, and only a few pages puzzled me. When I was finished my father suddenly appeared in the doorway

'Perfect timing" I smiled. He laughed and scooped me into his arms. I still clutched the book in my hand "I have to return this to Carlisle" I said. He studied he book for a fraction of a second. "You red that all today?" I just smiled and nodded.

"My amazing little girl" He said, kissing me on the forehead and then the world was a blur. We were headed to Carlisle. Personally I hated our visits to Carlisle. Why did he have to measure me every month? It just made me feel worse about the current circumstances.

"Don't be nervous" Dad said as he placed me on the ground outside the giant glass house and opened the door. We walked slowly up to Carlisle's library.

"Hello Nessie" He said warmly as we walked through the door

"Hello Grandpa" I replied "I finished your book" I said, handing him the large text book

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked

"Oh, yes! I was only confused about how the reviews impact the climatic threescore…"

"Ah – it means the same as systematic confrontation" I thought about that for a moment

"You're right! Thanks Carlisle" I said happily. I watched warily as Carlisle put his book away, then went to his large wooden desk and pulled a tape measurer out from the second drawer.

"Go on" Daddy whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath and walked toward Carlisle. He held the measuring tape from my toes to the tip of my head.

"1m 3cm" He stated "That's 8cm taller." I sighed deeply. I wished I would just stop growing…

Last month I looked 6. This month I looked 7. Carlisle put away the tape measurer and took out an official looking clipboard. He wrote down my measurements and then leaned down so his eyes were in line with mine

"You're growing at a steady rate" He said confidently, pointing to a few dates tattooed neatly onto the page "If you keep on growing like this you should stop growing in about…three years!" My breath caught in my throat

"Three years?" I mumbled. The smile disappeared from Carlisle's face. He stroked my hair delicately

"The time will pass quickly. I know you must feel so scared and confused right now but, enjoy the time you have…" I nodded unenthusiastically

"Daddy, can I go see Mummy now?" I choked out, so close to tears. Dad threw a quick glance at Carlisle and then picked me up

"Of course" He murmured "Of course…" He ran me back to our little cottage. Mummy waited at the door, arms outstretched as Daddy placed me in her arms. I reached up to touch her cheek, images of sadness and horror ran through me. I felt my parents exchange worried glances. I would get over it – I just needed some time with my Mum. I started to sob uncontrollably as Mum took me to the soft, leather couch near the window and held me tight

"Shhh…" She whispered "Honey, don't cry. It makes me so sad when you cry…You're so beautiful…Shhh"

"I…want…to…be…normal!" I wailed "Why…can't…I…be…normal?" My breathing was hysterical. I couldn't seem to get in a big enough breath before it was sobbed out. Mummy just held me until I stopped crying. As I lifted my head up to see her face she brushed my tears away

"You are the most beautiful little girl in the world. You have so many people that love you" I sniffled uncontrollably "Poor dear" She said sadly, stroking my hair affectionately. I suddenly wriggled free of her arms and stood up. Wiping my tears away I attempted a small smile

"I think I'm going to go see Alice" Mummy smiled, Alice always made me feel better

"You go ask her if she wants to play with you honey" Mum said "I'm sure she'll be more than willing" I think Mum new that 'play' meant involuntary shopping trip. Mum walked me to the main house; they never let me be out of anyone's sight for more than 10 minutes. It sometimes got on my nerves, but it also made me feel unbelievably safe and loved. I ran up to Alice's room, but as I burst through the door Jaspers firm hands clasped around my shoulders. He pressed a pale finger to his lips

"Shhh!" He whispered. I nodded and he let go of me and stepped aside. Alice was sitting on the bed, a drawing in her lap. She was staring intently at the cream wall in front of her.

"Alice" I whispered. Her expression changed to one of deep happiness

"Congratulations Nessie" She said happily. I simply stared at her, puzzled

"Congratulations for _what?_" I asked slowly. She picked up the drawing in her lap and handed it to me. It was me, a schoolbag on my back, my face filled with unbelievable joy.

Chapter 2

"No!" Daddy exclaimed furiously

"Edward, come on! I saw it; you let her go to school!" Alice repeated calmly

"I will not let her go to school, she is too different!"

"Edward!" Mummy said savagely. I looked down at the floor "Renesmee deserves the right to attend school, to learn with other children!"

"We've discussed this Bella. Renesmee will never have the life of a normal child! She doesn't eat human food anymore, all she wants is blood!" I gasped in shock. What was wrong with having blood? Everyone else in this house had it!

"Edward, you need to remember that Renesmee is a child, she doesn't understand. You need to explain to her why you don't want her to go to school – and no more of this 'she isn't normal' nonsense!" Daddy took a deep breath

"Renesmee…" He said slowly. I looked up at him harshly

"Nessie!" I exclaimed "My name is Nessie!" I turned away from him and ran to Rosalie's room. She would understand, Rosalie always understood. I burst through the doors a crying mess

"Nessie? What's wrong?" Rosalie questioned worriedly

"D-d-daddy won't l-l-let me g-go to sc-c-hool!" I sobbed angrily

"Oh…it's okay…its fine…don't worry Nessie" She cooed, stroking my hair affectionately. Rosalie was just like Mummy, except that she didn't ever agree with Daddy – sometimes that was a good thing. I cried for only a few minutes until Rosalie whispered something in my ear

"I bought a new dress yesterday, want to try it on?" I thought for a moment then nodded my head slowly. She picked me up and placed me on a seat in her walk in wardrobe. She then pulled out a beautiful navy dress. It was covered in an assortment of black and silver sequins. The end of the dress reached about to the floor and the fact that it was sleeveless gave it a somewhat elegant look.

"It's a bit big, but I'm sure you'll be able to wear it in a couple of months" Rosalie said happily, taking the dress and slipping it over my clothes "About three at the most – I can't wait to see you in it!" I sighed. People now depended on my growth…

"Thanks Rose" I blurted out "It's beautiful – really, truly amazing" Mum wouldn't want me to forget my manners.

"I'm glad you like it" She said cordially, still admiring the stunning attire. I pulled the dress over my head, folded it neatly, and held it out for Rosalie to take. She just shook her head

"You take it. You have a bigger wardrobe than I do these days" I chuckled nervously. Rosalie turned around to face a full length mirror and started combing her hair. I rolled my eyes. Rosalie – no matter how much I loved her – was very, very self obsessed…

After about 10 second Rosalie turned around to me

"Are you sure you're okay sweetie?" Rosalie asked, her brow furrowed in beautiful concern

"Yeah – thanks, Rose" I lied. I could still hear the faint sound of my parents arguing from downstairs, but I left anyway. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and raced to the cottage. I flung open the door and ran to my room, picked up an extremely large novel, sat down – and became lost in a completely different world.

* * *


	2. Nessie's Decision

**Heres a new chapter,**

**Enjoy, reviews are appreciated! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mummy and Daddy came in at 10:00. Daddy explained that it was impossible for me to go to school – but that if I wanted Carlisle could tutor me for a couple of hours when he got home from the hospital. I liked that idea. It was agreed, every day from 5:00pm to 8:00pm Carlisle could tutor me. I was excited…but only a little bit.

That night I didn't get much sleep, I was pondering a truly impossible idea, but it was an idea that I clung to with all my heart. I wanted to go to school – but to do it I would have to betray everyone I loved.

Eventually I drifted off, not that my dreams were pleasant…they never were after measuring day. I dreamed that I was standing outside a school yard; people were pointing and laughing at me. Tears were streaming down my face…Once again I was on the outside looking in. I was suddenly being shaken. The earth cracked in two, my body rippled wildly. All the people laughed harder, doubling over and clutching their stomachs.

"Nessie?" A soft voice asked. My eyelids fluttered open

"Alice!" I gasped

"Good Morning" She chirped "Were all going hunting, but Rosalie is going to stay and watch you…" she paused "Don't be sad…" She said quietly as she stood up and left. I instantly ran my fingers over my face.

It was wet.

I had been crying.

I pulled back the bedspread and slipped my feet into a pair of fluffy slippers. I walked into the giant wardrobe, my feet dragging as I entered the sea of colors. I pulled on a pair of jeans and button up top. I didn't feel like anything fancy today. Pulling my hair up into a tight bun I walked out of the room. Mum was already in the kitchen

"Good morning sweetie" She said, a smile dancing across her pale face.

I ignored her.

"Would you like mountain lion this morning?" She asked. I looked up at her, anger and pain written all over my face. I remembered what dad had said… _We've discussed this Bella. Renesmee will never have the life of a normal child! She doesn't eat human food anymore, all she wants is blood! _

I sighed, my voice shaking slightly with anger.

"No thanks." I said coldly "Do we have any cereal, toast?" Mum stared at me, eyes wide with shock

"Yes dear…" She said quickly, opening up the cupboard and pulling out an assortment of cereals.

'There's cheerio's, weet-bix, sultana bran, fruit loops…" Her voice became just a hum in the background. Everything she put out before me smelt horrible. She finished, about twenty different cereals lined up on the counter. They had wanted me to eat human food for some time, then?

"Umm…" I began "That one" I said, jabbing a finger at a box of nutri-grain. Mummy took it and poured some vile smelling white substance over it. She placed it carefully in front of me

"Er, thanks mummy" I said unenthusiastically. I took a silver spoon and shoveled one agonizing bite into my mouth. I tried to hide the disgusted expression on my face with joy, happiness, glee…anything. It worked; mummy stared at me with sparkling eyes, obviously pleased.

"I'll leave you to it then!" She exclaimed, kissing my forehead and sprinting out of the house. I gasped, ran to the window, and spat out the half-chewed cereal onto the lawn. I rose from the windowsill, a bit of spit dripping from my bottom lip. Being a house made for vampires, there was no bin. I wondered where I could dump the cereal so no one would find it

"Good morning Nessie!" Rosalie said as she walked into the kitchen "Carlisle gave me some books to give to you before he left" She handed me a pile of thick, leather bound books "You're eating cereal?" She asked, puzzled. I just nodded

"I'll go put these in my room" I said as I made my way towards my room. Rosalie followed me

"Nessie – honey?" She said when I avoided her gaze "What's wrong? You can tell me, you know" I sighed

"I'm just a bit thirsty…' It was true; I had grown so used to having a glass of blood each morning that right now I was so thirsty I would drain the first animal I saw. She nodded in understanding.

"Alright then…" She began "What do you want to do today?" I thought for a moment

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to read"

* * *

"They did _what?_" Rosalie spat into the telephone receiver "Is he hurt?" She listened for a few seconds "Okay – we'll be right over"

"What is it?" I asked, my voice filled with worry

"Jacob and his pack were patrolling. They mistook Carlisle for an intruder. He's been working with different chemicals to find out the total impact of your growth, it must have changed his scent" I gasped "Don't worry. He's alright" she said quickly "We just need to go over there to sort out some treaty business…"

'Yes! Let's go!" I said hurriedly. Rosalie cradled me in her arms and began to run. We were running for a long time, but Rosalie reassured me whenever my heart rate accelerated. Everything is going to be okay. Somehow, I didn't believe that. We arrived at a patch of tall trees and overgrown bushes. I could sense animals everywhere, I so desperately wanted to snatch one…just a little bit of blood and I'd be good to go…I restrained myself. We came up to a small clearing, only about 3 meters in diameter. Carlisle was there, and the wolf pack. Rosalie placed me on the soft grass

"They ripped it clean off" Emmett said "We found it crawling away, scary stuff, that is" Despite the situation, he laughed heartily

"W-what does he mean?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly

"Hey Ness" Emmett said, waving at me, a mighty grin splayed across his face "Well, Carlisle got his arm ripped clean off and it was all crawling aro-"

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed. She got down to eye level with me "Carlisle has just been is a little…accident. It will be okay." Her voice was mesmerizing. I swerved to see around her thin figure. Carlisle was standing up, sewing his own arm back on with surgical tools. Esme was standing next to him, rubbing his back. I shuddered at the sight.

"Nessie!" Mummy said, running up to me

"Is grandpa Carlisle going to be alright?" I asked. My voice showed my hysteria

"Yes, of course yes" She hugged me tightly. This time I returned the hug. This was beyond any of my worst nightmares. Something in the air felt eerie. Poor Carlisle winced as the piece of what looked like string wove in and out of the flesh in his arm.

And then I saw him.

"Hey stranger!" He said, rushing up to Mummy and me and pulling Mum into a tight hug

"Nice to see you again, Jake," Mum said

"Nice to see you Bells," He replied. He let go of mum and gave me a great squeeze. The temperature of his body was burning hot. I hadn't seen him in such a long time. Ever since the leader of his pack, Seth or something like that, had realized that I was 1 year old Jacob had been taking triple shifts. How did I know all this? Well, Emmett had a love of telling secrets while the others weren't around…

"Hey!" A guy who a moment ago had just been a huge black wolf said "Meeting!" Everyone, excluding Rosalie, huddled together and chatted non-stop. Everyone was mumbling about some treaty. Rosalie suddenly looked totally outraged

"What was that, dog?" She said, storming over to Jacob. He must have said something that my fragile half-vampire ears missed. They started arguing, and everyone sighed and continued mumbling incoherently. They had all forgotten about me. I looked behind me. It was just forest. Thick, green forest. This was my chance, I thought quickly. I stole a glance at my Dad. He looked occupied, and he didn't seem to be listening to my thoughts. My plan could work. My plan to go to school, to meet people, to be with people my own age…

With one last glance back at my family, I ran into the forest, holding my breath and not touching anything that passed me. My scent would be muffled.

I would be free.


	3. Mystery and Mistakes

**Hiya everyone. This chapter is kinda short, but i promise next one will be longer! comments are very much appreciated!**

** xxLookie**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I ran through the woods, my feet barely touching the ground as I avoided the trees and shrubs that jutted out in every possible direction.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest, a steady rhythm filled my ears. Mummy and Daddy would discover I was gone soon, if I Rosalie hadn't dobbed already. A multicolored bird flew out before me.

I gasped and snatched it out of the air. I stopped running and smelt the delicious pound of blood travel through the creatures' body. It struggled vainly in my hands

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. I gave the bird one tight squeeze, something cracked, and it stopped moving. Then, I sucked it dry. I had never tasted a blood so rich and clean before.

Mummy and Daddy said the smaller animals tasted disgusting, I didn't. I dropped the lifeless corpse to the ground and began to run again, I couldn't lose any more time.

A couple of meters away from the animal I suddenly stopped, guilt overpowering me. I turned around and walked back to the limp bird. Its eyes were forever open and glassy, staring straight ahead. This was somehow different to the animals I hunted with Mummy and Daddy. This one couldn't fight…It had no defense…

I picked a few wildflowers and dug a hole.I placed the bird inside, shutting its eyelids softly, and piled the dirt on top. Then I placed the flowers on top of the pile of seemingly normal dirt. It was a bad grave, there wasn't even rocks spelling out R.I.P, no-one would know I had killed something…maybe it was for the better. My hearing suddenly pricked up and I heard a flurry occurring many kilometers away.

They had discovered my disappearance.

I began to run again, my feet barely touching the earth as I swerved through the many trees. I came to a cave. In a desperate attempt to hide my scent I kicked off one of my shoes and threw it into the distance.

I got down on the ground then and rolled around in the dirt. Hopefully they would be in such a hurry that they wouldn't discover my true hiding place. I was bad at hiding my scent, but Dad was an even worse tracker, come to think of it, every Cullen was a really bad tracker…

I darted into the cave, my curly gold hair billowing out behind me. I slumped down in the corner of the cave just as everyone who had been in the clearing ran past. The wolves were first, and then my family darted after them. Everyone went past without even sniffing the air…except for Mummy.

I froze.

She inhaled the air deeply, catching were my scent disappeared in the dirt. The dirt I was covered in.

She took two fragile steps towards the cave. Her eyes were wide and alert. Suddenly, an icy cold needle hit the small of my back. I turned my head just slightly, so my ridiculously long curls barely moved.

The cave must connect to some sort of water source, for the steady dripping of icy cold water came from the very place above where I was crouched. I shivered momentarily.

"Bella!" A voice called in the distance

"Yeah – one moment!" She called back. No doubt yelling back was only a habit. With one last sniff of the air she turned around and raced away. In the distance I heard voices communing.

"Her scent is mixed with some kind of animal" Daddy said, Mummy gasped

"A-a-an _animal?_" Once again, I shivered. Not out of cold this time. An animal had found my shoe and ran off with it. They thought I was in its clutches. I scoffed.

As if any animal could take me down. I crawled out of my small hiding place, taking the jacked tied around my waist and pulling it on at the same time.

Just then, I noticed something in the corner. A small figure, smaller than me, crying in the corner. The _thing _sniffed and let out a small cry as I moved towards it. It smelt yummy…really yummy. I contemplated pouncing on it at that very moment, but held my pose out of curiosity. As I moved closer, the shape became more defined. When I was only meters away I saw what it was. It was a human.

A tiny, 5 year old, human girl.

Oh no.


	4. Amanda Mary Greenwood

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews - hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**xxLookie  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I moved towards the shaking figure carefully

"Its okay" I said softly, my voice barely a whisper "What are you doing here? You can tell me, I won't hurt you" I didn't know much about humans, but a five year old girl alone in the woods didn't seem so normal to me

"We went bushwalking…" She said a lisp clearly noticeable through the way she said it "Mummy told me to stay close…Cave was pretty…" She said, motioning for me to sit down next to her "Mummy and Daddy told me not to go anywhere while they looked at birdies, I went to see cave, and when I came back out Mummy and Daddy weren't there anymore…"

I put my arm around the little girl as a tear rolled down her cheek

"I want my Mummy!" She sobbed "I want my Mummy!" I resisted the urge to cry myself

It's okay…" I said "I…I can get you back to your parents" It was partly a lie; I wanted to, I didn't know if I could. "What's your name?" I asked. We were obviously going to be spending a lot of time together if I was going to find her parents. Suddenly, I felt a whole lot older. The weight of responsibility sat nestled deep in the pit of my stomach.

"A-A-Amanda!" She sobbed "Amanda Mary Greenwood…"

"Well Amanda" I said softly as I sat down beside her "We are going to find your parents, but for now I want you to go to sleep because it's almost night time" And it was. The misty orange sun sank low under the treetops and the sky was many shades of purple and pink and yellow.

"I need my Teddy" She wailed "I need my mummy…I need my blanky...I need my Daddy to read me Cinderella…He reads to me every night!" She cried I just sat there uncomfortably, rubbing her back in a pointless act to try and soothe her. It must have worked, because in a matter of minutes…

She fell asleep.

* * *

"Twinkle, twinkle little star! How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high! Like a diamond in the sky! Twinkle, twinkle little star! How I wonder what you are!" Amanda sang at the top of her lungs as we walked through the thick forest. I carried her in my arms, seeing as her shoes were old and matted; I didn't want her hurting her feet. I still avoided touching as much as possible, but as far as I knew my family was still tracking the wild dog that had gotten my shoe. The were so clueless sometimes.

"Very good singing" I lied. Her voice was terrible, but somehow amazingly cute. I suppose I had just lived with the smooth, perfect voices of flawless vampires for too long.

"I know another one!" She said quickly as she clasped her arms around my neck. I swear I had grown another inch overnight…

"Really? Sing it to me" I said, this time becoming lost in my thoughts to drown out the high pitch sound of 'baa baa black sheep'. We had been travelling for about 3 hours

. I awoke at sunrise and somehow roused Amanda from a deep, disturbing sleep. I don't know how she had survived in the forest for, what she looked like, was about 3 to 4 days. She must be starving, but I had nothing to give her. Well, unless she didn't mind the taste of blood – which I doubted, she did. I suddenly smelt the strong pang of fumes and the sound of cars whizzing on a freeway

. We were close to a road then. I cut Amanda off mid song and placed her on the ground.

"Amanda, where do you live?" I asked, praying that she would have an answer

"In Forks!" She said. I let out an irritated sigh

"No…where do you live…where does your Mummy cook dinner and your Daddy read you Cinderella?" She thought hard from a few second "Six Bannop Road, Mumb-…" She thought for a second "Mambop-"Another wave of confusion flitted over her face "Six Bannop Road Malrosen" She said proudly.

"Fabulous…" I said half-heartedly. Malrosen was about 2000 miles east of Forks. She must have been on a vacation or something; it took hours…_days_…to drive that far.

And I couldn't run at full speed…or could I? She was just a little girl. No-one would believe that her savior was me. I already had a plan for how I was going to return her to her parents. Dump her on the doorstep and ring the bell.

And, besides, 2000 miles is an awful long way from the Cullen's…

And so, despite myself, I started to run at full speed, Amanda screaming and laughing in enjoyment the whole way.

This was going to be fun.


	5. Stale Bread

**Hellooooooo readers! Sorry i haven't posted in a while. Thank you all who have commented, it keeps me writing!**

**xxLookie  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Strong daggers of hunger shot through my stomach. Having Amanda singing at the top of her lungs, her sweet breath whooshing over me didn't really help. I had tried to snatch at a few birds, but none of them smelt appetizing. The only appetizing thing in this whole forest was the little girl clinging to my back. She smelt so delicious…

No. I thought firmly, it wasn't right. We were about a quarter to our destination by now, I couldn't let pain and hungers overwhelm me. I would never live from the guilt…

"Excuse me!" Amanda suddenly said "What's your name?" She screamed over the howl of the wind. I wanted to tell her she didn't need to yell, but decided against it.

"Renesmee" I said slowly "Renesmee Carlie Cullen…but just call me Nessie – ok, Amanda?" She nodded

"Nessie is a pretty name" She commented. I smiled. Three hours into our trip I suddenly realized that Amanda was shaking. I stopped quickly

'What's wrong?" I asked

"I-I-It's s-s-started t-to r-r-rain" She stammered through chattering teeth. And sure enough, I suddenly felt small needles pierce the skin on my hand "A-and the w-w-w-wind is c-c-c-cold…" She added. Her lips were a strange blue color and her hands were turning purple.

'Whoops…" I muttered "Fully human…right…" I pulled of my jacket and helped Amanda pull it on. I turned up the collar and tied the overhanging ends of the jacket into tight knots to stop her hands from falling off. I then zipped up the jacket and tucked the bottom into her jeans. By that point only her button nose and vivid blue eyes were showing

"Is that better?" I asked. She nodded vigorously, obviously pleased. She jumped back on my back and we began to race through the thinning forest once more.

The time passed quickly and soon enough we had reached the destination of a large cluster of houses and motels. Lovely, I thought happily. By the time we reached a pleasant looking motel the sun had long since set and small diamonds were glittering brightly in the deep black sky. The woman attending the counter was plump and very, very tired. I simply had to sneak around her, grab one of the keys and that was that. Room number 44, as I soon found out, was one of the best suites in the whole complex. Lucky guess, I thought happily.

I set Amanda on the ground outside our accommodation and for the first time in hours she spoke.

"This place looks like a place I stayed with Mummy and Daddy" She said. They probably did stay here; the route from where she was to Forks wasn't the easiest. I pushed open the door and saw a room furnished to nearly 'Cullen' standards. It was beautiful. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom and a small kitchen with a snack bar.

Unfortunately, it was all human food. I put Amanda to bed after giving her a glass of milk and a few packets of chips. When I was sure she was asleep I crept out, and grabbed the nearest animal I could find.

I managed to get a small rat scurrying across the concrete stairs. It was absolutely grotesque in flavor and texture but, hey, it was blood. I went back to the motel with an uneasy feeling in my stomach; the blood was disgusting and made my tummy feel all weird, but I was so tired I slumped down on the neatly made bed and snuggled under the covers, hoping tomorrow would bring better things.

* * *

"The incy, wincey spider climbed up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed poor incy out. Out came the sunshine and dried up all the rain! The incy, wincey spider climbed up the spout again!" Amanda sang with such energy, even though it was so early in the morning "Like my song, Rens…Rensmi…" Amanda looked sheepishly up at me

"Ruh-nez-may" I said to her as I put together a quick breakfast of stolen eggs and stale bread. Despite my dislike for human food, eggs strangely appealed to me…I always wondered why…

I set the plate in front of Amanda and watched as she ate it greedily. I nibbled at the eggs and forced down the bread so I would be strong enough to run all day today.

"This is yuk." Amanda said when she got to the stale, brownish lump of bread

"Yup," I said "Unfortunately, the room next door didn't have much decent food…" Amanda looked at me with mild curiosity. Whoops, she didn't know I had stolen our scarce meal "Uh, never mind. Forget what I just said," I muttered as I cleared our plates off the table.

"Incy, wincey – OW!" Amanda said as she tried to climb off the chair. I heard her knee crack as she hit the linoleum floor. Spinning around, I ran over to help her up.

'Ow! Ow!" She wailed as I picked her up and placed her on the deep brown sofa.

'It's okay," I said, trying to soothe her. I reached my hand out to wipe the tears streaming down her cheeks away.

Big mistake.

I felt that warm, fluttery feeling spread through my chest that always occurred when I shared my memories. The images that filled my head flowed into hers.

It was like the plug had been let out on my brain and what I was thinking was disappearing in a swirling, sucking heap. I almost didn't pull away, the feeling I get when I share my memories is like being cradled in my father's arms, or hugged by my mother. For one short second, the weight of all my troubles lifted off my shoulders.

Mum, Dad, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle all drifted…

I pulled my hand away quicker than a bullet through air, but even before I saw her face I could tell that Amanda had already seen too much. Her eyes were open wide and her little mouth hung open like a trap door.

"Pretty people…" She muttered her eyes distant and wondering. Her head suddenly turned in my direction, her gaze like a slap in the face

"Oops…" I muttered.


	6. Discovered

**Hiya everyone. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**xxLookie  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Your mummy is pretty." Amanda said as we raced through the bare landscape. I grunted in agreement. "So is your Daddy." She added quickly. I wasn't able to get her to be quiet about the whole thing.

After she had witnessed my thoughts her eyes had become distant and wondering. I deeply wished that I hadn't done any long term damage…

"And the blonde one who likes looking at how prettiful she is, she's prettiful too." I sighed and set Amanda on the ground, careful to hold her correctly so that most of the weight could be taken off her injured knee.

"Amanda, forget what you saw – "

"Why?" She asked, cutting me off without realizing it

"It… it wasn't real." I said bluntly. This was the most difficult job I had ever done, trying to make a little girl forget about vampires, about my family "And you can never, _ever_, tell anyone what you saw, because it wasn't real." If any vampire heard of what she had seen, my family and I would most probably be sentenced to death.

Death by the Voultri.

Amanda studied me, her mouth hanging open slightly. Then, after a few seconds –

"Okay."

'What?" I asked

"If you say pretty people aren't real then pretty people aren't." I stared at her. My eyes must have been popping out of my head at how amazed I was.

"Good…" I breathed.

This kid was gullible, but then again, she was only five and didn't have the intelligence that I had – not that I was bragging, but my Daddy always said that I was special. Mummy, Daddy, Aunty Alice and I were all special.

Mummy also said that Carlisle was special because he worked in the hospital with all the blood and sick patients. I wanted to be a doctor like Carlisle, not that I would ever see Carlisle again … I was on my own.

"Renesmee?" Amanda asked, waving a hand in front of my face, snapping my out of my deep thoughts.

"Nessie." I corrected promptly, taking her hand and using it to lift her onto my back.

She lay her head down on my back. I wondered silently if the kid had been having naps on our trips, my questions were quickly answered when I heard Amanda starting to snore softly. It was cute, but made me feel strangely tired as well.

I dismissed the thought and ran on, making our journey as quickly as possible.

* * *

By sunset the only thing surrounding us was dense forest and damp leaves. I could tell by the look on Amanda's face that she was resisting the urge to cry. She was tough, but everyone needed a good cry every now and then…

Even me.

I sat down next to her and let the tears fall softly across my cheeks. Amanda sniffled quietly and eventually drifted off on a comfortable perch on my lap. I wondered if maybe I was becoming too attached to her.

If I was, I would need to travel faster and quicker tomorrow. Separation was not a thing I was best at.

We were halfway to Amanda's home now, and I was strangely relieved to be so far away from Forks. My eyelids slowly drooped and I felt sleep come close to me. I was almost unconscious when a rustle in the bushes made me shoot up.

Amanda toppled off my lap, but I caught her before she could hit the ground and placed her propped up against the wall.

I quickly draped a blanket (stolen) over her and tucked a pillow (stolen) behind her head. "The rustling came closer. I shot around, my heart beating wildly in my chest. I could sense it. The footsteps were familiar… if it could just stay still.

The rustling suddenly stopped.

I gasped.

Standing before me was a slim, beautiful figure. Her hair was pale blonde and her black eyes stared deeply into my brown ones. Her clothes were simple and stylish, despite the long distance she must have run.

"Rosalie…" I breathed

"You missy," She said, hands placed sternly on her hips "Are coming with me."


	7. Goodbye Forever

**Hiya Everyone. Hope you like this new chapter. Remember to review!!! :D**

**xxLookie  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"No!" I yelled against Rosalie's hands. I kicked her, smearing dirt across her pale brown clothes

"You. Are. Coming. Home." She said between struggles. I knew I had gotten taller, but I didn't know I had gotten _stronger_. She scooped me up suddenly into her arms and rushed off

"No!" I screamed. I could hear a faint wailing in the distance where Amanda had been

"Nessie!" I heard her voice shout "Nessie!"

"Rosalie! Rosalie! Go away! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I yelled at her. Her face looked shocked when I said that. She put me on the ground, keeping an ice cold hand clasped around my wrist and pulled out a pink cell phone. She quickly dialed a number and placed it to her ear.

"I have her," She muttered into the receiver "She was with some child, send Esme to get her and return her to her parents. Okay I'll meet you- Nessie!" I broke free of Rosalie's grasp and ran off

"Renesmee Cullen! Get here NOW!" She was gaining on me. I ran past Amanda and flung her onto my back. The strong smell of Amanda's scent made Rosalie stop dead in her tracks, but only for a second. She quickly shook off the smell and began to sprint after me.

"Renesmee!" She yelled "Come home! We've all been worried sick about you! Your parents haven't eaten since you left – we all miss you so much! Renesmee! Come. Home." She said it with such authority that my stomach burned with anger.

"My. Name. Is. Nessie." I whispered and then, I ran, faster and faster. Leaving Rosalie and her threats long behind me.

* * *

"Here you are," I said softly, my legs aching and weak from running. I sat Amanda on the floor outside her house and knocked on the door.

"You will love my Mummy and Daddy." She said. I smiled and bent down to give her a quick hug. I heard approaching footsteps and took one last look at Amanda … my first and only living friend

"I'll miss you…" I muttered

"Where are you going?" She asked. I looked right into her eyes, those sparkling, tear-filled eyes.

"Good-bye, Amanda." I said, standing up to my full height and ruffling her hair. A single tear slid down her face, and then the door creaked open. I ducked out of sight before they could spot me.

"Oh! Amanda!" A voice gasped. I peeked around the side of the building to see a woman with pale blonde hair bending down and hugging Amanda tightly "Jim!" She yelled into the house "Jim! It's Amanda!" A young man in old clothes and a worry stricken face came to the door moments later.

"My girl…" He whispered as he bent down and hugged the child. After a few seconds he picked her up "I am never going o let you out of my sight again, you had us all so worried…"

"Daddy …" Amanda whispered after a few moments.

And then she burst into tears.

"Oh! Honey, it's okay." Her mother cooed, rubbing her back. Amanda sniffled

"Where did Nessie go?" She suddenly asked. My breath caught in my throat. Her parents exchanged confused glances

"Is that the person who helped you, Nessie?" Her mother asked. Amanda nodded vigorously.

"Okay then. We better call the police, Sophie." Her father said. Amanda's mother nodded and then they both disappeared into the house.

I sank down against the cold bricks. Only a few moments later did I realize I was shaking, Amanda had taken my jacket and my shoes were nearly torn to shreds.

We passed a few shops on the way here; I could get a few clothes from there. I stood up quickly but instantly grabbed the side of the house for support.

Her face just kept on popping into my head. I pushed the memories from my mind. Amanda had a family, a family that loved her. She needed to grow up with, well … normal children.

My work was done. I needed to go somewhere, somewhere even farther than America, somewhere where the Cullen's would never find me, no matter how hard they looked, how long they waited …

I took one fragile step, then let go of the building.

My head was still swimming with the day's events and the world swayed slightly as I took another cautious step forward. Amanda, Amanda, Amanda.

There was still a faint weight on my back, but when I reached back to see what it was – nothing was there. I needed to focus on my main goal, why I ran away in the first place.

To go to school.


End file.
